Captain Marvel (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Summary Captain Carol Danvers, also known as Captain Marvel, is a former United States Air Force pilot who, upon being exposed to the energy of the Tesseract, obtained cosmic powers. She was made into a Kree-Human hybrid via a blood transfusion from Yon-Rogg, while having her memories removed, turning her into the Kree's weapon and a member of Starforce. During the Kree's war with the Skrulls, Danvers returned to Earth and began recalling her past, with help from Nick Fury and Maria Rambeau. Danvers also discovered that Yon-Rogg had been manipulating her for years, learning from Talos that the Skrulls were merely seeking to find a new home. With this information, Danvers unlocked her true powers and defeated the Kree invasion onto Earth that was being led by Ronan the Accuser, before setting off out to the far reaches of the galaxy to finish what her late mentor Mar-Vell had once started. Spending twenty three years journeying through the universe, Captain Marvel learned of the Decimation through a distress call sent out by Fury and joined the Avengers in an attempt to confront Thanos and reverse the damage done, managing to also rescue Tony Stark and Nebula from deep space along the way. However, despite their first attempt at finding the Infinity Stones failing, Captain Marvel returned to Earth in 2023 when the Avengers had just succeeded with their second attempt to reverse the Decimation and assisted them in battle against Thanos and his army of Chitauri and Outriders. Eventually, the combined efforts of Captain Marvel and all the heroes of Earth triumphed over Thanos's forces, although Iron Man sacrificed his life to do so, before Captain Marvel returned to space. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least High 6-B, likely higher. Higher with Energy Absorption Name: Carol Danvers Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Gender: Female Age: Unknown, likely 60s physically, 20s biologically Classification: Human-Kree Hybrid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invulnerability, Flight, Precognition (can sense threats according to writers), Energy Manipulation/Absorption Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to regular Kree. Bent a metal pole by banging a Skrull's head into it) | At least Large Country level, likely higher (Overpowered Thanos in a brief fight and forced him to use the Power Stone to defeat her). Higher with Energy Absorption Speed: Peak Human | At least High Hypersonic (Was fast enough to prevent Thanos from snapping his fingers. Intercepted Kree missiles). Massively FTL+ flight speed (Can fly interstellar distances) Lifting Strength: Peak Human | At least Class T, likely higher (Held Thanos' hand to prevent him from snapping and pushed him down) Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Large Country Class, likely higher. Higher with Energy Absorption Durability: Wall level (survived atmospheric re-entry and falling into a shop) | At least Large Country level, likely higher '''with Forcefields (Didn't even flinch from Thanos' headbutt. Survived being blasted by the Power Stone). '''Higher with Energy Absorption Stamina: Very High (Can absorb energy) Range: Standard melee range. Dozens of metres with Energy Attacks Standard Equipment: Kree Suit Intelligence: Above average. Is a highly skilled US pilot and was trained in combat by Yon-Rogg, being skilled enough to match and overpower Thanos in combat Weaknesses: Kree restraint | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Photonic Blasts: Captain Marvel can fire photonic energy blasts from her hands and fingers. * Energy Absorption: Captain Marvel can absorb energy of all sorts to make herself even stronger. If she absorbs enough energy, she can become Binary again. Key: Suppressed | Awakened Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Superheroes Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6